


The Souls Mark

by EmilyMakai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyMakai/pseuds/EmilyMakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you’re born it’s with a mark on your wrist. A name. The name is the name of your intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Souls Mark

When you’re born it’s with a mark on your wrist. A name. The name is the name of your intended. It’s written in their future selves handwriting. Your intended is usually found in a place where you will be in the future. Sometimes your intended will be very close in age and might even be in your school. Sometimes there will be years in between one half being born and the other half being born. The bond cannot be completed until both of the people are over eighteen. To complete the bond both halves need to link hands to show that they accept the bond. An image significant to the pair will appear around the names to show that they are bonded.

Peter had always been curious about the very feminine, curly [Lydia], marked onto his wrist like the most perfect brand. When he was bored in class he would find himself reverently tracing the letters of his intendeds name with the tip of his finger. His mark was on his left wrist meaning his other half was left handed and his own name would be written on her right wrist. Peters eighteenth was at the end of the year but there was no Lydia at the high school with the name [PETER] in sharp, compact and thick lines written in all capital letters across her right wrist. This either meant that his intended was older than him or at least five years younger than he was. When he turned eighteen he could register to see if anyone had his name and they in turn could see if he had their name on his wrist. Only people over the age of eighteen could register so if Lydia was younger than him he wouldn’t find out until she herself registered. Until then he would live life as usual. He would go to NYU and get a Bachelor of Arts degree and go on to write fictional books on creatures of the night such as Werewolves, Kitsune’s and Rugarus. At age 27 he would get an email from the registration office stating that they have found his match in his home town Bishop in California. Of course to Peter this was hilarious that the whole time his intended was alive he was so close to her and he never knew. He had always wondered if maybe when he went to the store in town after school he would look around and see a beautiful young girl with his name written perfectly on her wrist. Or if he would be out walking the family dog he would see her sitting by the window doing her homework. But then Peter knew that Lydia was almost 10 years younger than he was and he understood that it was much better to have waited until she was eighteen to see her for the first time. All of that aside, Peter was nervous to meet her. Lydia was someone who he had known about his entire life, someone whose name was branded on his skin forever, she was a myth come to life and all Peter could feel was excited nervousness at meeting her. What if she rejected the bond? What if she couldn’t accept the age gap between them? All these thoughts were running through Peters mind as he drove towards his old home. Although all those thoughts were screaming through his head he knew deep down that she would love him as much as he knew he would love her. She was his intended after all. It’s not often the universe screws up in choosing mates. So with his new found confidence he knew he was making the right decision in returning home to meet his Lydia.

To be honest, Peter wasn’t expecting to find her on his second day back in Bishop. He was staying with his sister and her husband and their three children. Having six people in one house usually meant a lot of grocery shopping. Unfortunately for him, Talia, his sister, said he was the one to do the task this time. He tried complaining ‘It’s my second day here Talia! Why do I have to shop for your rugrats?’ he said. Unfortunately he just sounded like a petulant younger brother and Talia only shook her head and left.

As Peter walked around the local grocery store, occasionally looking up from putting items in the cart and looking at the shopping list, he heard two people talking in the aisle next to the one he was in. It was the name that drew him into the conversation. His name. ‘I bet Peter is drop dead gorgeous. He is probably extremely smart’ the boy paused ‘Obviously not as smart as you though. That’d be impossible.’ He said. Their voices were getting closer until he could just see the front of their cart. It stopped and he heard the girl speak. ‘Stiles, I don’t care about how good he looks or even how smart he is. He’s my other half.’ She said simply with the “duh” left unsaid. Then the cart started moving again and Peter turned towards the shelves again, reaching for anything as to not reveal that he was listening in on their conversation. Looking at what he has grabbed he saw that he had grabbed a box of tampons. Quickly he put it back, his long sleeve riding up to show the Lydia on his wrist. Turning around to see if anyone had noticed his mistake he saw the most gorgeous young woman he had ever seen. She had thick strawberry blond hair finishing just past her chest, pale skin and the most plump, bright red which were gaping at him. Peters eyes darted down to her wrist, mostly out of habbit by now, only to stop and stare. Written in his hand was his name in a soft gold color on her right wrist. Distantly he was curious about the color as most marks were a inky black but mostly he was shocked. Time seemed to freeze when they looked into each other’s eyes. Of course once the words ‘I knew he would be gorgeous’ tumbled from the boys lips the world sped into an almost warp speed. As if by magic, Peter found himself less than a step away from the girl he had always dreamt of. His fantasies never would have prepared him for the sight that was in front of him, however. Tentatively he took that last step and slowly raised his arm to gently cup her delicate cheek. At almost the exact same moment they both uttered the other name, like a prayer, it slipped from them. Suddenly Peter had soft lips pressed against his in a bruising kiss. It was over just as quickly as it started though and Lydia, for reason unknown to Peter, looked nervous. He grinned. His straight, white teeth glinting in the fluorescent lights and his blue eyes shining. It encouraged Lydia’s own happy smile. She was the most beautiful creature. She was radiant. She was perfect. She offered her marked wrist and hand to him, and as he always knew he would, he linked his fingers through hers.


End file.
